1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for editing a document and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for editing a document, which are capable of generating a new edited document by intelligently extracting and combining important parts of a portable document format (PDF) file stored in the mobile terminal of a user or the mobile terminal of another user.
2. Description of the Related Art
PDF is a type of document format, and is configured to include a common document, a letter, a shape, a picture and a font. The PDF is well established as an important document format for transferring information between users.
The greatest advantage of a PDF file is compatibility. That is, a PDF file may be read and printed on most personal computers (PCs) regardless of the operating system. Furthermore, a distributed PDF file is identical to an original document, and maintains information about a source file, such as text, a drawing, an image and graphics, even when a PDF file is created using any program. Furthermore, a variety of types of formats may be gathered into a single PDF portfolio.
Furthermore, a PDF file is easy to manage. More specifically, a PDF file is smaller than other types of files. The reason for this is that an image and text can be all included in a single file. In the case of a picture file format, such as JPEG, a 100-page book may be converted into a total of 100 files. In this case, it is difficult to search for a desired part because the number of files is large. If PDF is used, however, a copy of a book may be converted into a single file. In this case, a desired part may be easily searched for via bookmark and link functions.
Furthermore, a PDF file has excellent security features. A security function is used not only when the file is opened, but fields, such as printing, copying and editing, may also be restricted. For this reason, many public institutes and laboratories all over the world widely use PDF files when distributing reports.
Recently, as the use of mobile terminals has suddenly increased, the necessity to open a PDF file using a mobile terminal has also increased. Furthermore, as the amount of content that may be viewed through a mobile terminal, in particular, the size of a PDF file increases, it is necessary for the user of the mobile terminal to extract or edit only pieces of information required for a relatively small display.
As a related technology, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0027210 discloses a PDF conversion system.